Carol Jane Devers
Carol Jane Devers was an elusive CIA agent specializing as a Cicada handler for Operation Treadstone. She was a secondary antagonist in Treadstone. History Days before the current day events of Treadstone began, Devers was dispatched to awaken Steve Haynes for a mission. A former employee of Expo Oil was reaching out to The Washington Post and The New York Times regarding labor violations, so Expo Oil had paid to have a Treadstone agent assassinate her, which Devers tasked Haynes with doing after awakening him. Treadstone had also previously attempted to awaken Doug McKenna for the assassination of Patty Vernon, but had been unable to do so. Devers was then dispatched to the Arctic to awaken him in person. Treadstone The Cicada Protocol Devers positioned herself in an Alaskan bar where McKenna had gone to drown his sorrows over being fired. She acted distraught over her cat to draw McKenna over, who subconsciously recognized her from his suppressed memories of being trained as a Cicada. They spoke, until eventually a Russian hit on Devers. She insulted him in response, prompting McKenna to defend her from his wrath. When a fight broke out, McKenna defeated all of the Russians and then fled, surprised at his own skills. Satisfied that she had the right person, Devers went out after him, offering to tend his minor wounds in her office. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, she sang Frère Jacques, activating McKenna successfully. She then gave him his mission to dispatch Patty Vernon. Unfortunately for Devers however, McKenna snapped, killed a courier, and left a cache of cocaine in the arctic snow before coming to. He then returned home, forcing Treadstone to send Lowell after him. The Kwon Conspiracy Devers's other asset, Haynes, ended up cracking as well. He slaughtered far more people than his actual target and simply surrendered immediately after his mission, forcing Devers to deal with the situation while Lowell handled McKenna. All the while, Haynes was struggling to remember Devers, and Matt Edwards was attempting to discover who she was. The Kentucky Contract Haynes eventually snapped again and fought free of police custody, forcing the CIA and Devers to pursue him where he was most likely to go: to see his daughter. However, Haynes knew in advance that they would suspect him to go see his daughter, so he teamed up with Matt Edwards to go there, not revealing his true motivations. The Hades Awakening Outside his daughter's home, Haynes revealed to Edwards that he actually intended to find whoever woke him up. Despite Edwards' protestations, Haynes identified a car staking out the area, and quickly began to approach it. Alarmed, Devers dispatched her two guards in the car to kill Haynes, but Edwards engaged them in a gun fight long enough for Haynes to approach. Edwards distracted one guard while Haynes attacked the second, so Devers began to draw her own weapon. Devers managed to draw a hand gun just as Haynes finished beating the second guard to death, just in time to grab her arm and direct the gun away from himself. The first guard attempted to shoot Haynes while Edwards was reloading, but Edwards managed to shoot and kill him, leaving Devers alone with Haynes. Meanwhile, Haynes had wrapped the seat belt around Devers' neck and was strangling her to death, only stopping when she was dead. Haynes identified her as the agent who woke him up, but she had no phone or ID on her person. Through facial recognition, she was later identified as a CIA agent by Ellen Becker. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Treadstone Category:Antagonists Category:CIA members Category:Deceased